


Grimm Asylum

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1800s asylum, Claude and Sebastian may or may not be real ;), F/M, Grim Reapers are staff B|, Hey look I did research for this, M/M, Pedophilia, Pretty Fucked Up, Rioting, asylum AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows by now to avoid Alois Trancy at all costs. He rules over his asylum inmates with fear and cruelty. </p>
<p>Everybody knows by now that Alois Trancy is the most important person in the room at all times, even the demon named Claude that only he can see is more important. </p>
<p>Everybody knows by now that if you're targeted by Alois Trancy, you're done for. So, when Alois catches wind that a new inmate named Ciel Phantomhive is not only stealing his spotlight, but seeing his own demons as well, Alois makes it his mission to make the Earl Phantomhive his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimm Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the year 1890. There are a few diseases that our patients have that weren’t discovered yet such as schizophrenia (Ciel, Alois) Dependent Personality Disorder (Soma Asman Kadar) Borderline Personality Disorder (Luka Macken). Histrionic Personality Disorder (Alois) was called Hysteria, and Bi-Polar Disorder (Alois) was called Manic Depression. If you want a list of the patients and their disorders, they’re on the bottom notes. The staff is also included there.

 

William T. Spears glared down at the newspaper in front of him; plastered on the cover was a photo of the Grimm Asylum. He was used to people mocking its rather foreboding name, but they almost never got front page on the newspaper. There had only been one other time when they’d been on the front page, and it looked like now history was repeating itself.

 

His eyes skimmed through the article.

 

_“Grimm Asylum, founded in 1833, is altogether a rather normal asylum. Or, as normal as an asylum can get while housing not one, but_ two _Earls. That’s right, not only is Earl Trancy staying at the asylum, but now Earl Phantomhive is now also staying there. We aren’t sure what his mental health is, but he had been reported missing just after his parents’ death in 1889. Recently found, he had been brought straight to the asylum after his numerous wounds were treated at a hospital. Why is this? Why was the Yard not informed of this? Is this a plot to –“_

William sighed and slammed the newspaper down. The nurse next to him flinched at the sudden noise. William took a deep breath before fixing his glasses and turning to look at the pale-lavender haired woman. “You may go check on your patients now, god knows they’ve all tried killing each other enough times…” William sighed, rubbing his head in agitation. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention,” he added, watching the nurse as she gave a small ‘you’re welcome’ before heading out of the room quickly.

 

_This is ridiculous,_ William thought. _This asylum is barely holding on as it is, but now that it’s getting publicity again we’ll have to upgrade everything. Again. Nobody cared that much about the Earl Trancy, but with a big name like Phantomhive, we’re bound to have gotten everyone’s attention._

William sighed again, glancing down at the picture. The asylum itself was nothing fancy, although it was far from shabby. It stood proudly at five stories tall, bars on all of the windows, the brick brown as could be although the picture made it out to be more of an orange color. Why couldn’t they have pawned off the Phantomhive brat to someone else? This asylum was barely scraping by as it is (mostly due to Earl Trancy having been admitted 3 years ago), but now another powerful figure in London has been assigned to this asylum. Figures. William leaned back in his handsome oak chair, glancing out the barred window. This ride was going to be a long one. Now he had to find someone to work on that Phantomhive boy…

 

* * *

 

Jim Macken, or rather Alois Trancy as he preferred to be called, was in a rage. Today had been a perfectly fine day, he hadn’t been bothered in the slightest, and the sight of Hannah had only _slightly_ pissed him off. But now… now he had competition.

 

Alois had heard the name before, who hadn’t? However, what he _hadn’t_ known was that he’d be hearing that name. Here. In Grimm Asylum.

 

_What the bloody hell were they thinking?!_ Alois gritted his teeth, annoyed even more with the assholes that ran the place. _Bringing Phantomhive here… ridiculous!_

 

Alois probably wouldn’t have been so pissed if _everyone wasn’t talking about it._

 

“Can you believe this Claude?” He scoffed, turning to the demon. “Can you _believe_ that they could all forget about me like that for _Phantomhive_!?” He felt his fists clench, although Claude didn’t seem very bothered by the blonde’s behavior. He was definitely used to the outbursts by now, and he was able to deal with whatever fits of rage the blonde went into.

 

“I’m sure this will all stop soon, Your Highness,” Claude said, his voice deep and steady. But Alois didn’t want to listen to him right now.

 

“Stop?! What do you mean stop!? Of course it’s not going to stop – they’re all going to flock around this Phantomhive brat, and then they’ll forget about me!”

 

“Do you really need their approval that much?” Claude asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Hell no, I don’t give a shit about their approval,” Alois brushed off, as though the idea was absolutely ridiculous. “But they’re _supposed_ to be paying attention to _me. I’m_ the one that they’re supposed to be talking about! But now it’s ‘Oh did you hear Phantomhive was coming today?’ Give me a break!” He angrily kicked at the table, although it did nothing but earn him a painful throbbing in his foot. He cursed loudly, causing Hannah to look at him. One glare in her direction quickly made the nurse look away. Alois narrowed his eyes. That wasn’t enough.

 

Ignoring Claude he stalked over to Hannah, who stared at the ground when he approached. “…Is there something that you need Jim?”

 

“ _Don’t call me that,”_ Alois practically spat, and the nurse flinched. Alois glared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath, somehow managing to reign in whatever anger he had. Instead he gave her a smile, and judging by the look on her face it probably would have been worse if he’d started shouting. That smile on the face of Alois Trancy was never, ever a good thing. He took a step closer to her, tilting up her chin with an almost gentle touch. He touched her bottom lip with his thumb, causing some of her purple lipstick to rub off. “Maybe I should cut out your tongue,” he said casually, and Hannah stared up at him with wide blue eyes. “You can’t –“ She started in horror, only to yelp as Alois slapped her hard. She stumbled back from the force of it, clearly taken aback, although by this point Alois thought that she should be expecting it.

 

“Don’t ever tell _me_ what I can and can’t do,” Alois said in a low, deadly voice. Then his entire demeanor changed, and he said in a soft voice, “Don’t move.”

 

He cupped her cheek, and she flinched, but didn’t pull away. Alois felt a smirk on his face, stroking her cheek as though she were merely an obedient pet. “Good girl,” he said, and she averted her gaze again.

 

“Don’t look away,” Alois snapped, watching as her eyes immediately found his again. Alois stared into her navy blue eyes for a moment. “What do you think Claude?” He asked, hearing the demon walk over. “Her eyes are very pretty, don’t you think?”

 

Hannah trembled slightly, but didn’t move. Good.

 

Claude didn’t answer and Alois whipped around to glare at him. “I _asked_ you a question!”

 

“Yes, Your Highness. They are very nice eyes.”

 

Alois was silent for a moment, glaring at Claude, before turning away with a ‘hmph’. “You know what I think, Hannah?”

 

Hannah looked unsure of whether or not she was allowed to answer.

 

“Speak!” Alois snapped loudly, and Hannah jumped. “W-What do you think Alois?”

 

“I think, that your eyes… your eyes would look very pretty lying in a pool of blood on the floor.”

 

Hannah’s eyes widened in horror, but before either of them could make a move, there was a ruckus in the mess hall. Alois took a step away from the quivering girl, a bored look on his face. “What’s going on?” He asked Claude.

 

Claude observed the people practically tripping over each other trying to get to the door. “I believe,” he said eventually, “that your new best friend has arrived.”

 

Alois scoffed. “Are you bloody mad? New best friend. _Hah!_ Good one Claude,” he said, snickering. Claude gave him a bland look. “I wasn’t joking, Your Highness.”

 

Alois felt the smile wipe off his face, to be replaced with a scowl. “Well then you’re an even bigger idiot then I’d imagined. Honestly, you call yourself a demon,” the blonde rolled his icy blue eyes. Claude didn’t respond verbally or physically, instead they both watched as the sea of inmates were pushed out of the way to make room for the newest patient.

 

Alois felt his eyes widen slightly when he saw the boy, then a smirk came over his face. “Well well,” he said, crossing his arms and watching the boy sulk into the room. He had black hair, but what _really_ stuck out to Alois was what he was wearing over his eye. _Is that an eyepatch?_ He thought in amusement. There was something about the demeanor of the other boy that caught his attention though. He wasn’t what Alois had been expecting at all. The blonde had been expecting some high and mighty brat to try and steal away the attention, but Phantomhive looked ready to kill anybody that said a word to him. Indeed, some people took quite a few steps back, and Alois had to admit, the glare was pretty impressive. “Perhaps you’re right after all Claude,” he admitted, causing both Hannah and Claude to stare at him. “It’s time for me to make a new best friend. Phantomhive,” he vowed, watching the ravenette sit down in a chair on the opposite side of the room. “I will make you mine.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel Phantomhive (Patient: Schizophrenia, Clinical Depression, Reactive-Attachment Disorder) 
> 
> Alois Trancy (Patient: Schizophrenia, Bipolar Disorder, Histrionic Personality Disorder)
> 
> Sebastian Michaelis (Imagination: Ciel Phantomhive) 
> 
> Claude Faustus (Imagination: Alois Trancy)
> 
> Elizabeth Midford (Patient: Attention Deficit Disorder, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) 
> 
> Baldroy (Patient: Pyromaniac, Shell-Shock) 
> 
> Mey-Rin (Patient: Multiple Personality Disorder) 
> 
> Finnian (Patient: Panic Attacks, Anxiety) 
> 
> Snake (Patient: Multiple Personality Disorder) 
> 
> Madam Red (Angelina Dalles): (Patient: Multiple Personality Disorder) 
> 
> Soma Asman Kadar (Patient: Dependent Personality Disorder) 
> 
> Grell Sutcliff (Patient: MPD, killed someone with a chainsaw)
> 
> Luka Macken (Patient: Borderline Personality Disorder) 
> 
> Agni (Staff: Cook)
> 
> Undertaker (Staff: Janitor) 
> 
> William T. Spears (Staff: Psychologist) 
> 
> Ronald Knox (Staff: Security Guard) 
> 
> Aleister Druitt (Staff: Psychologist) 
> 
> Paula (Staff: Nurse) 
> 
> Arthur Randall (Staff: Doctor) 
> 
> Fred Abberline (Staff: Security Guard)
> 
> Pluto (Patient Therapy Dog)


End file.
